The Future is in Your Dreams
by FawkesnFlame and Moony
Summary: Discontinued . . . . But is it the answer that he wants to hear? Will it tell of a future full of fear or happiness? Will he be happy with what he is told? Or is he in for a big surprise that the world is not ready for. . . let alone himself?


Title: The Future is in Your Dreams  
  
Author: FawkesnFlame  
  
E-mail: gallery_minstrel@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: currently PG  
  
Category: Romance/ Action/ Adventure  
  
Keywords: anything with the name Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Ron Weasley  
  
Summery: Dreams? What do they mean? That's just what Albus Dumbledore wants to know about his. But who can help him? Eloin Stavros comes to Hogwarts just for that reason. With her help he will soon know the answer. But is it the answer that he wants to hear? Will it tell of a future full of fear or happiness? Will he be happy with what he is told? Or is he in for a big surprise that the world is not ready for. . . let alone himself?  
  
Spoilers: None as of yet!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, or anyone else associated with the Harry Potter books. Those belong to JKR. But I do own Eloin, Brechin, Larka, Kar, Palla, Hunttser, Wolfbane, Rannoach, Willow and any of the names I used for the sorting Ceremony. I also own the Sorting Song, any of the animagi forms that are used, Vergua (the Sight), and the ability to become human if you are an animal. Let's make this simple. I own everything that you don't recognize to be that of J.K. Rowling's. Mwuahahahaha! Bwahahahaha! Mwehehehehe!  
  
Thanks: I thank myself for actually being able to write this. Though I think that all that time on the bus to Florida gave me the idea. 25 hours on a bus can do that. ^_^*  
  
Key:*thoughts* /italics/  
  
  
  
Ch. 1 We Meet Again  
  
  
  
Where have you gone  
  
My love  
  
My friend  
  
Somewhere without the rain  
  
I feel afraid now  
  
I feel alone  
  
We will meet again  
  
Can you recall what we once knew  
  
Somewhere without the pain  
  
I feel afraid now  
  
But not alone  
  
We will meet again  
  
I can't hear your voice  
  
But you know I feel your soul  
  
I can't hear your voice  
  
But you know I feel your soul  
  
Where have you gone  
  
My love  
  
My friend  
  
Somewhere without any pain  
  
I'm not afraid  
  
Now I'm not alone  
  
We will meet again  
  
We Will Meet Again by Jon Crosby  
  
  
  
It was relatively warm August day in Georgia. The trees were swaying slightly in the breeze and there seemed to be not a care in the world for the forest animals. Every once in a while, a strange looking pair of dogs would pop out of the forest and disappear just as suddenly. People swore that they sometimes heard a wolf's howl during the night but that had only been the case for the past night.  
  
Suddenly, a large black dog crested a hill, looking over the traffic below him. He sat down and stared at nothing while cars, trucks and semi- trucks passed noisily by. Then the dog suddenly stood up.  
  
*She's there, * the dog thought, staring at a red coach bus.  
  
Without a moments hesitation, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to keep up with the bus.  
  
*I'm sure it's her. I /know/ it's her,* he panted.  
  
The dog followed the bus until it stopped at a rest stop. He ran out of sight and howled.  
  
(\ ~ /)  
  
A young woman, around the age of 17, looked out of the bus window and sighed.  
  
*What did the dream mean?* she thought. *Why is it that I can interpret other people's dreams but not my own?* She slammed her fist on the pillow in front of her, her brown eyes flashing with defeat.  
  
"What's wrong, El?" the boy next to her asked.  
  
Eloin Stavros smiled. *He's so thoughtful. But God! Why does he have to be so cute?*  
  
"El?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Brechin,"she said. "I just can't figure out this dream I had last night."  
  
"Let me hear it," Brechin Fairfax said. "Maybe I can figure it out."  
  
Eloin laughed. "Yeah right. This coming from someone who can't even do a simple Alohamora."  
  
"Hey," Brechin said with mock hurt, "just because my parents home schooled magic to me and sent me to a Muggle school doesn't mean anything. At least I can read people's thoughts, unlike you. So there."  
  
*But why can't I read your thoughts then? *  
  
"Hey. I like my gift just fine, thank you very much. But ok. I'll tell you; but you have to promise that you won't laugh or tell a soul. Not until I at least have figured it out."  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"Ok. So here's the dream. 'I was sitting on the bus going to God- knows-where when the boy I liked came up from behind me. He put his arms around me and we just sat there, talking. Suddenly he comes and sits down next to me. Next thing I know, he's kissing me.' And that's where I woke up."  
  
Eloin looked over to Brechin, whose face was beet red for some odd reason. "What's wrong, Brechin?"  
  
"N-N-Nothing," he stammered."Do you remember what he looked like?"  
  
*I sure do,* she thought with a smile. *It was you. *  
  
"Nope, sorry," Eloin replied. "I was too much in a daze to remember."  
  
"We are now going to stop for lunch," the bus driver said suddenly. "You are going to have about an hour to eat but we expect you to be back on the bus at five before the hour."  
  
A few minutes later, the bus stopped at a fast food restaurant.  
  
(\ ~ /)  
  
The dog howled. A few minutes later a large wolf ran up to him.  
  
"I found her," the dog said.  
  
"Wait. What do you mean, 'you found her'? Where is she?" the wolf asked.  
  
"In there,"the dog responded, motioning to the restaurant.  
  
The grey wolf looked at him in surprise. "She's a Muggle?!"  
  
"No she isn't!" a female voice responded.  
  
Both the dog and the wolf turned around to the source of the voice. "Who's there?" they growled.  
  
A pure white wolf walked out of the forest. "Why are you calling my sister a Muggle?" the wolf growled.  
  
The dog spoke first. "Because she goes to a Muggle school, that's why."  
  
"That doesn't necessarily mean that she's a Muggle. My sister and I were home schooled."  
  
"If I may ask, by whom?"the wolf asked.  
  
"My parents, Rannoach and Willow Stavros."  
  
"And you are . . . ?" the dog asked.  
  
"Larka Stavros."  
  
"Hi," the dog said, "I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"And I," the wolf said, "am Remus Lupin."  
  
"So why do you two want Eloin? Has she done something wrong?"  
  
"She's done nothing wrong, Larka," Remus said. "Let me ask you this: Have you ever heard of Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
Larka shook her head.  
  
"Then do you know what Hogwarts is?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. Doesn't every witch and wizard? I mean, it's like the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the whole world, especially Britain."  
  
"Ok, so here's the thing. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, needs someone to interpret this dream. And Hermione Granger, a friend of my godson, said that your sister, Eloin, could help. She told him, and in turn he told us. We need her to come to Hogwarts."  
  
"Wow. So you want me to go and get her then, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Remus said.  
  
"Well, hold on a sec." In the blink of an eye, Larka transformed from the white wolf to her human form. She had shoulder length white blond hair and silvery brown eyes and looked only to be about 5'3".  
  
"I'll be right back with Eloin."  
  
They watched as Larka walked into the restaurant to find Eloin. They could see her talking to the young woman and the boy sitting next to her. Both had looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"We really need to owl Dumbledore," Sirius said.  
  
With small pop!s , they returned to their human forms. A few minutes later, a large eagle owl flew down and landed on Remus' shoulder.  
  
"Cid," Remus said, " take this to Dumbledore. Make sure that he gets it safely."  
  
Cid clicked his beak once and flew off with the letter tied to his leg.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said. "Here they come."  
  
"Sirius, Remus. This is my sister Eloin and her friend Brechin."  
  
Sirius and Remus both nodded their heads to the two.  
  
"Eloin, can we ask you a question?" Remus asked.  
  
Eloin jumped at the sound of Remus' voice. Sirius took note that she looked like a deer in the headlights when this happened.  
  
"Try again," Sirius mouthed.  
  
"Eloin," Remus said again, "Can we ask you a question?"  
  
Eloin looked to Brechin who nodded and reassuringly grabbed her hand. She seemed to sigh in relief and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Eloin, we have heard from one of our friends at Hogwarts that you can interpret dreams. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes," Eloin said softly.  
  
"We have one more question to ask you. Will you and your sister be able to come to Hogwarts? And Brechin can come, of course. Dumbledore is very anxious to meet you have you help him with his dream."  
  
"We can't go right now," Brechin said. "We're on a school-sponsored trip and we can't leave."  
  
"How long is this trip?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It ends one week from today."  
  
"Ok. So here's the deal then,"Remus said. "We'll meet you here one week from today to take you to Hogwarts. All right?"  
  
"Fine," Larka said.  
  
"Edge of the forest on Thursday, OK?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sure,"Eloin said. "Thursday."  
  
(\ ~ /)  
  
One week later, Eloin and Brechin met up with Larka, Remus and Sirius at the edge of the forest.  
  
"We've got a portkey ready to take you to Hogwarts,"Sirius said. "You /do/ know how to use one, right?"  
  
"Yes we do know how to use one," Larka said with annoyance. "We may have been home schooled but we're not that stupid. Ye 'o little faith."  
  
"All right, all right!" Remus said. "Sorry." He held up an old shoe lace. "Now grab hold of this and we'll be off."  
  
Each of them grabbed a section of the shoe lace and held on. About five minutes later they felt a tug behind their navels and were soon on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
What seemed to be only a split second of being transported, they arrived at Hogwarts. Eloin, Larka, and Brechin looked around the vast Hogwarts grounds. Larka had been there only two years earlier to visit her friend, Hermione Granger, who was then in her fifth year.  
  
"Oh. My. God. This place is huge!" Eloin said in awe. "Wouldn't it be great to go here?"  
  
"You guys are in luck,"Remus said. "The start of term is tomorrow. I'm sure that Dumbledore would allow you to enroll for the year."  
  
The five of them walked into the castle and to the 2nd floor where the Headmaster's office was located. They reached the gargoyle statue and said the password (/Baby Bottle Pops!/) and entered into his office.  
  
"Hello Sirius, Remus, "Dumbledore said. "Ah. And this must be Larka, Eloin and Brechin. Welcome to Hogwarts. I imagine that you are extremely tired and would like to sleep. Am I correct?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.  
  
Larka, Eloin, and Brechin nodded.  
  
"Professor," Remus said, "because of this 'dream', wouldn't they have to enroll for the year?"  
  
"Yes, yes they would." The Headmaster turned to the three. "Would you like to enroll?"  
  
Eloin and Brechin looked excitedly at each other. They would be learning at the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!  
  
"Yes!" they both yelled.  
  
"Larka?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I would love to," Larka said, "but I'm past your graduation age. I'm 18."  
  
"That's quite all right, Larka," Dumbledore said sympathetically. "You may stay in the house that your sister is sorted into or in the staff quarters. That is, if you would like to stay?"  
  
"I would love to! But is it all right if I stay in my animagus form?"  
  
"It would all depend on what form you take."  
  
Larka hesitated. "I'm a white wolf. But Eloin has total control of me. I have never attacked anyone."  
  
"If Eloin can control you as a wolf then I don't see any reason why not."  
  
"Um, Professor, sir," Eloin said, "I don't mean to intrude on the conversation, but it is getting late. If you don't mind me asking, where will we be rooming tonight?"  
  
"There is one large spare room in the 3rd floor corridor that you can use." He turned to face Sirius and Remus. "Can you two take them there? I'm sure that you know the way."  
  
"Sure," Sirius said.  
  
Sirius and Remus led Larka, Eloin and Brechin to the 3rd floor and to the room.  
  
"We'll leave you here and hopefully we will see you tomorrow," Remus said. "By the way, the password is Golden Snidget."  
  
"See ya tomorrow," Sirius shouted as they left.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
The three of them turned to face the large wooden door. On it was a carving of a large three-headed dog.  
  
"Password?" it growled.  
  
"Golden Snidget," Brechin said.  
  
The door opened to reveal a relatively large, white room. On each of the walls hung a portrait of each founder.  
  
"Larka," Eloin said. "Isn't this great? Larka?" Eloin turned to where her sister was staring. She covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God! Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Kar!" Larka shouted, running to the grey wolf who was sitting next to one of the beds.  
  
As she ran to the other wolf, she quickly transformed back into the white wolf. The grey wolf, suddenly recognizing her, began to wag his tail furiously - as did she. Both began licking each other and letting out excited little barks.  
  
"Who's that?" Brechin asked.  
  
"Larka's boyfriend," Eloin replied. "They haven't seen each other since they were pups." Eloin slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry. You didn't hear that last part."  
  
Brechin gave her an odd look. "What do you mean, 'since they were pups'?"  
  
Eloin looked at Larka and Kar and then back at Brechin. "I'll tell you as long as you promise not to tell a soul."  
  
*We seem to be making a lot of promises lately. * she thought.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," Brechin said.  
  
All right. Here I go." Eloin took a deep breath. "I'm not actually human. Neither is Larka; or even Kar for that matter. Before you say anything, let me explain. Where Larka, Kar and I come from there are many animals. But there are not many like us - actually we are the only ones. We were gifted with the ability to become human. We don't know how this happened or why we were chosen. But there was a catch to this gift - as long as we stayed in our original form, we would be hunted. And that is *exactly* what happened. We were captured and shipped off to America to be put into a zoo. But somehow we escaped. We were free! But we were soon separated from Kar in America. At that time, they were both pups and I was a fawn. After searching for Kar for about two weeks, Larka and I set off together to find a family. Soon after, we were shuffled into an orphanage. Then one day, our parents, Rannoach and Willow Stavros, came to the orphanage. We could tell that as soon as they saw us, they loved us. We could see it in their eyes. But there was also something that told us that they knew our secret. When Larka received her letter from Salem Institute, they made the decision to home school us. And . . . here I am today."  
  
"Um, Eloin,"Brechin said tentatively, "there's something I have to tell you. I am also like you. I also have the ability to become human."  
  
Eloin looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
Brechin nodded.  
  
"What form to you take?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"A red deer,"they replied, again at the same time.  
  
They both took a deep breath.  
  
"You first," Brechin said. "Let's see it."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Eloin disappeared and in her place stood a relatively small doe. Her liquid brown eyes looked calmly into his.  
  
"Wow," Brechin whispered.  
  
Eloin motioned with her finely shaped for him to go. Again, in the blink of an eye, Brechin was gone and a proud stag took his place. Suddenly, they both heard a low growl. They both turned around to see Kar in his hunting position, crawling his way toward them. Their fight or flight instinct took over.  
  
They ran with both wolves at their heals, through the door, out of the corridor and into the main building.  
  
"What are we going to do, Brechin?" Eloin shouted.  
  
"Just follow me," Brechin shouted back.  
  
They continued to run, going up and down stairs; making sharp turns along the way. After a few minutes of running, Eloin and Brechin made a sharp left and returned to their human form. Eloin ran back around the corner in front of the two wolves.  
  
"Larka!" Eloin shouted.  
  
The white wolf stopped and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?! That was me and Brechin you two were chasing!"  
  
Suddenly, both wolves were gone and in their places stood the now human Larka and Kar.  
  
"Don't you think I knew that, Eloin?!" Larka shouted. " I was trying to stop Kar from killing you!"  
  
Kar's brown eyes flashes and his six-foot frame flinched. "How was I supposed to know that was your sister?! All I know is that I smelled deer and I couldn't help but get hungry. You can't blame a wolf for being hungry."  
  
"And you can't blame a deer from running!" Brechin shouted.  
  
Suddenly, both Larka and Eloin's eyes turned red. Both Kar and Brechin were thrown against the wall behind them.  
  
"Stop!" Larka said as their eyes returned to their normal color. "You shouldn't be fighting. We never fought when we were young, even though it was the hunter with the hunted."  
  
"Please,"Eloin pleaded, "let's just go to bed and start fresh tomorrow."  
  
Brechin and Kar looked at each other and then to the women in front of them.  
  
"Fine," Brechin said.  
  
"All right," Kar said.  
  
When they arrived back at the room, everyone went strait to bed. But only Eloin was awake while the others slept comfortably.  
  
A feeling of dread entered her stomach as she drifted off to sleep. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. And she wasn't going to like it. Not at all. 


End file.
